Mi ángel
by s2ndr1t9
Summary: [Oneshot]


**One-short para el concurso de fanfic de Caryl**

* * *

 _A pasos lentos y tranquilos me dirigí hacia la zona de las tumbas, invadida por un intenso dolor. El aire del atardecer fresco removió mis cabellos cortos. El lugar donde habían establecido las tumbas en mi ausencia era triste y conmovedor, pero tremendamente cargado de respeto y amor. En él, tres tumbas vacías, una de ellas en mi honor. Las otras dos tumbas pertenecían a Lori y T-Dog. El nudo en la garganta se intensificó al pensar en las dos muertes que habían sucedido el mismo día que empezó mi calvario. Pero mi suerte había sido muy diferente, una segunda oportunidad, y gracias al cielo – más bien al motero con alas de ángel – seguía con vida._

 _Los días que estuve encerrada en esa celda fueron agonizantes, debido a la claustrofobia que sufro, sumado a la falta de agua y de comida. A pesar de las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, tenía la suficiente para resistir un poco más y dar pequeñas patadas a la puerta, que fueron las que me salvaron la vida._

 _El aire frío me estremeció de nuevo, cruzando mis brazos contra mi cuerpo en forma de protección para entrar en calor. Volví a contemplar la tumba con la enorme C de mi nombre hecha de piedras y con la Rosa Cherokee entre el hueco de éstas. Sólo una persona en toda la prisión podía ser el autor de ese detalle. Él. Mi motero con alas de ángel._

 _Pero Daryl no se encontraba en la prisión en ese momento y la sensación de angustia apretó mi pecho al recodar que se encontraba entre los bosques junto a su hermano. Era conocedora que sus conocimientos de supervivencia eran superiores a los de cualquiera de nosotros, pero aun así, me preocupaba lo que le ocurriera._

 _Inclinándome hacia el suelo, cogí con sumo cuidado la hermosa rosa blanca. La toqué acariciándola con suavidad, queriendo avivar mi esperanza de volver a ver a mi arquero preferido. Y entonces, con la flor entre mis dedos, mi estómago revoloteó al pensar en él. Respiré hondo queriendo alejar esos sentimientos que en ocasiones habían apoderado mis pensamientos, pues me negaba a aceptarlos. Lo que existía entre él y yo era una bonita y hermosa amistad, la cual no quería arruinar por nada del mundo. Así que me convencí una vez más, que estaba confundiendo el sentimiento de amistad por otro que no era real._

 _A pesar de no querer confundir sentimientos, empecé a bromear sexualmente con él. Adoraba ver como se avergonzaba e intentaba que no siguiera con esos juegos, pero la parte juguetona que hay en mí necesitaba divertirse. Aunque siendo sincera eran más que unas simples bromas. La realidad era que en alguna ocasión había tenido sueños húmedos donde él era el protagonista y… cada vez que pensaba en esos sueños, el calor me invadía._

 _Suponía que esa confusión de sentimientos se debía a qué nadie había estado tan pendiente de mí y le preocupaba lo que me pasara como lo hacía él. Sus pequeños detalles que él tenía hacia mi persona, me hacían sentir respetada y querida. Cuando mi pequeña desapareció, arriesgó su vida para traérmela de vuelta y no dudó en intentar mantener mi esperanza viva cuando ya no tenía. Desde ese entonces, estuvo protegiéndome, casi como si fuera mi ángel. Al igual que cuando me rescató de la celda y se preocupó de mí llevándome comida y agua, hasta estar con la suficiente fuerza para poder levantarme y que todos me dieran la bienvenida de nuevo._

 _Y después no se apartó de mí hasta que se fue a rescatar a Glenn y Maggie que estaban secuestrados por el Gobernador. Aún recuerdo su mirada antes de irse, tan intensa como siempre, mientras me decía:_

 _\- Mantente a salvo - En sus ojos había tanta preocupación y a la vez, tanta ternura que no pude evitar sentir amor en mi interior. Pero mi parte juguetona le respondió: - Nueve vidas ¿Recuerdas?_

 _Esa respuesta se debía a una conversación que mantuvimos cuando él me cuidaba en la celda tras rescatarme. Le dije lo que pensaba: jamás pensé que yo sobreviviese, ni al apocalipsis de los muertos vivientes ni al agonizante encierro en la prisión. Siempre me consideré una carga para el grupo y sobrevivir en las celdas o por mi cuenta, era algo impensable para todos – incluso para él - así que bromeé diciendo que era como un gato con suerte que tiene nueve vidas, al que aún le quedan varias vidas por gastar. Me miró con la expresión que utilizaba cuando no le gustaba algo; la comparación no le pareció divertida, sin embargo a mí, sí. Y con su voz ronca me dijo:_

 _\- Más te vale que no gastes ninguna más - Y de nuevo, sentí otro revoloteó en mi estómago._

 _Pero tras encontrarse con el indeseable de su hermano, decidió quedarse con él. No podía culparle, era un hombre de honor y la lealtad hacia su hermano y su culpabilidad, habían actuado por él. Pero mi instinto me decía que volvería, y esperaba que fuera lo antes posible._

 _El tiempo transcurrió rápidamente mientras contemplaba la flor que yacía entre mis dedos, y cuando alcé la vista, la oscuridad de la noche se cernía sobre mí. Me debatí entre dejar la flor donde estaba o llevarla conmigo, pero finalmente elegí la última opción._

 _Volví a la prisión con la nueva adquisición en mi mano, guardándola entre mis pertenencias con cuidado, antes de quedarme profundamente dormida para soñar con Rosas Cherockee, con mi arquero y mi pequeña._

 _Mi instinto no me falló y mi arquero volvió. Acompañado de su hermano, quien parecía dispuesto a ayudarnos con el Gobernador. Aunque no me fiaba de él, y no dudé en hacérselo saber. Y también quise hacerle saber a mi motero que me alegraba que estuviera de vuelta. Me acerqué lentamente a su celda, dándole la bienvenida. La conversación era tan agradable cuando era con él, que la tranquilidad me invadió al instante. Le elogié, consiguiendo una risita de él, una risa que hizo que mi estómago se encendiera de nuevo. Quise parar ese revoloteo pero no pude, y siguió haciendo de las suyas durante un buen rato._

 _Me quedé en su celda durante algunos minutos, o quizá horas, mientras hablábamos o nos quedábamos en silencio. Pero se hizo tan breve, que no importaba si hablamos de Woodbury, caminantes o simplemente nos reíamos. De repente, la conversación tomó un camino inesperado cuando me preguntó qué había pasado con la rosa de mi tumba. Sonreí mirándole._

 _\- Me la he quedado – respondí y él frunció el ceño sin entender – Quería tener un recuerdo tuyo por si no volvías a la prisión - Por su mirada y por sus mejillas, supe que se sintió abrumado y avergonzado – ya sabes, eres mi ángel salvador – solté sin pensar en mis palabras._

 _\- Bah, no será para tanto – respondió algo avergonzado como si lo que estuviera diciendo no fuera real._

 _\- Si, lo eres – volví a comentar sintiendo su mirada intensa, quien no creía en las palabras que estaba pronunciando, pero que eran ciertas._

 _Era mi ángel._

 _Los días siguientes fueron una locura, la amenaza del gobernador y la visita de Andrea trastocaron la prisión._

 _Nada más verle entrar en mi celda supe que algo malo había ocurrido. Su rostro estaba lleno de tristeza, no dio tiempo a ninguna explicación cuando lo vi derrumbarse delante de mí. Daryl estaba llorando. Sin pensarlo ni un segundo, me levanté y le abracé fuertemente, mientras él dejó caer la cabeza contra mi hombro. No estaba preparada para verle llorar y menos de esa manera. Más tarde supe lo que había ocurrido, Merle se adelantó en un intento de ayudarnos, pero fue atacado y se convirtió en un caminante. Por mi experiencia, sabía lo difícil que era ver a alguien a quien amas convertido en otro ser._

 _Daryl estaba estirado a mi lado completamente dormido tras haber llorado y hablado sobre Merle, pero yo no podía dormir. Estaba aprisionada contra la pared, ya que él se había adueñado de mi cama y era demasiado grande que ocupaba toda la extensión de ésta. Me dediqué a observarle mientras éste dormía: sus cabellos largos y oscuros empezaban a taparle los ojos, su hermoso rostro que escondía tanto dolor, sus labios eran demasiado tentadores…_

 _Aparté los cabellos de sus ojos acariciándole, dejando caer sus hilos marrones entre mis dedos. Mis manos acariciaban su mandíbula con suavidad evitando que se despertará, pero sus ojos se abrieron levemente, sus ojos achinados me miraron confusos y cansados, y no pude evitar dirigirle una sonrisa. No sé de donde procedió la valentía, pero de pronto me adelanté hacia él y le besé en los labios, unos labios fruncidos, calientes y húmedos que respondieron de inmediato sin dudar. Quise separarme de él, pero me cogió de mi nuca apretándome hacia él y recibí su mensaje de que no quería separarse de mí. Su lengua fue invasiva hasta que el aire nos faltó._

 _Entonces, me separé de él sintiendo que el revoloteo no se centraba solo en el estómago, mi cuerpo estaba invadido por esa sensación. Sus ojos me miraron con tal intensidad que sentí flaquear mis piernas y agradecí estar estirada encima de él… no supe en qué momento había acabado en la parte superior de su cuerpo. El ambiente cambió a un vorágine sin salida y me percaté que ya no había vuelta atrás cuando mi motero con alas de ángel se adentró en mí, haciendo explotar miles de sensaciones por todo mi ser, perdiendo la noción del tiempo de nuevo._

 _La escena se repitió casi todas las noches durante todo el invierno, mientras manteníamos la distancia fuera de la celda. Nadie en la prisión era consciente de lo que ocurría detrás de las rejas de nuestras celdas – o al menos eso creíamos –. Mi parte juguetona aprovechaba para ponerle nervioso y reírme a su costa cuando utilizaba algunos de nuestros secretos de cama fuera de ésta. Por ejemplo, él odiaba que le llamará Pookie pero cuando estábamos entre las sabanas arrugadas y pasión desenfrenada, ésta le nublaba la razón, hecho que permitía ponerle cualquier mote cariñoso, pero no soportaba cada vez que hacía alusión a ese término cuando estábamos vestidos. Su nerviosismo o sus bufidos cansados me hacían reír y a su vez, sabía que más tarde llegaba su reprimenda – tan placentera - cuando nos encontrábamos en la oscuridad de la celda._

 _Mis sentimientos hacia él habían aumentado en el tiempo que habíamos compartido mucho más que conversaciones nocturnas, pero yo no quería abordar el tema de los sentimientos por temor a perderle. Me conformé con lo que teníamos, y por fortuna, nuestra relación no se vio afectada por nuestras actividades nocturnas, incluso podía asegurar que éramos más cercanos. Creo que ambos teníamos el mismo miedo a afrontar la situación._

 _Mi arquero parecía estar más relajado que nunca, parecía más feliz incluso, y no dudaba en bromear conmigo para hacerme reír. Así que por las noches nos quedábamos hasta altas horas de la noche disfrutando de la intimidad, que no solo era física._

 _Y entonces, cuando todo parecía perfecto, la prisión tuvo una amenaza de nuevo, una amenaza de la cual no pude evitar quedarme con los brazos cruzados sin más. La infección que afectó a la cárcel mató a algunos de los nuestros, y en aquel momento, tomé una de las decisiones más difíciles de toda mi vida. Sacrificar la vida de dos habitantes por el bien de todos._

 _A partir de entonces, mi vida se convirtió de nuevo en una pesadilla, Rick me desterró de la prisión, sin la posibilidad de llevarme a las niñas o de despedirme de Daryl, para después presenciar a lo lejos su caída. Desde mi posición, seguí a las niñas con Tyresse entre los temidos bosques y alcanzarlas, para vivir en primera persona la escena más horrible que jamás haya recordado. Mika y Lizzie. Una historia que siempre se quedara en el fondo de mi corazón. Poco después, Tyresse y yo nos enteramos que nuestros amigos estaban en Terminus y al parecer retenidos contra su voluntad. Así que sin pensarlo ni un segundo, fui en su búsqueda para salvarlos, aunque me costara la vida en ello._

 _Los vi al fondo entre el medio de los bosques y parecían que todos estaban bien. Poco a poco me acerqué a ellos, con temor de que fuera rechazada. Daryl fue el primero que se giró y sus ojos tapados se posaron en mí. Por un segundo, temí su rechazo, no estaba segura de cuál iba a ser su reacción al verme y entonces corrió hacia mí, hiperventilando y sin una palabra, pero visiblemente emocionado. A los pocos segundos, estaba entre sus brazos abrazándome fuertemente, balanceándose contra mí. Yo me aferré a él, llorando al igual que él por sentir su calor contra mi cuerpo otra vez. Y entonces me miró, lloroso, dejando caer su cabeza contra mi cuello, muy emocionado y contento de verme. No era la primera vez que le veía llorar, pero me conmovió al saber que yo era el motivo de su llanto._

 _Después de ese momento no se separó de mí en ningún momento, e incluso intentó mostrarse caballeroso ayudándome a llevar una jarra de agua, aunque se puso nervioso y la jarra se cayó delante de mí, vertiendo todo su líquido en el suelo. No pude evitar sonreír al verle de esa manera._

 _Pero yo no estaba cómoda por volver al grupo, no quería ver a nadie más sufrir y necesitaba salir de ahí, e intenté huir muy a pesar de que esto suponía dejar a Daryl detrás. Lo intenté una vez, pero Daryl me siguió, y de pronto, nos vimos en una persecución de un coche con una estrella blanca quienes supuestamente retenían a Beth. En medio de la ciudad de Atlanta, nos quedamos sin gasolina, de manera que tuvimos que hallar un lugar donde pasar la noche, así que le llevé a una casa de Acogida que una ocasión fui para alejarme de Ed._

 _Durante la estancia en el refugio noté que había tensión entre nosotros, a pesar de la normalidad que aparentaba. Hice una broma sobre que yo dormiría en la litera de arriba, y él pareció tomárselo bien, pero era verdad, pretendía dormir allí. Notaba que después de todo lo sucedido en mi destierro y mi intento de huida, mi culpabilidad no me dejaba seguir con la relación que teníamos antes de que fuera desterrada._

 _Y mientras yo propuse hacer la primera guardia – a pesar de que aquel lugar era bastante seguro – entablamos conversación. Él me preguntó qué era lo que realmente pensaba y si realmente me iba a ir. En ese instante caí en la cuenta de que mi marcha le hubiera lastimado. Pero, seguía sin saber que hubiera pasado si él no hubiera aparecido. Se tumbó a mi lado, sin tocarnos, solo mirando al techo. Él sabía que yo estaba poniendo barreras entre los dos y que le estaba impidiendo llegar a mí. Entonces sonó un ruido, ambos nos dirigimos hacia el ruido, encontrándonos a caminante tras la puerta y lo que es peor, lo que parecía un caminante niño. Aquello me heló el corazón, recordándome a mi pequeña y a Lizzie y Mika. No podía dejar que sufriera de esa, no. Me adelantó con la intención de acabar con su sufrimiento, pero Daryl me lo impidió, dos veces._

 _A la segunda vez, me miró fijamente, advirtiéndome, y finalmente le hice caso. Me giré, volviendo hacia nuestro dormitorio improvisado, notando sus pasos preocupados tras de mí._

 _\- ¿No vas a dormir conmigo? – me preguntó cuándo empecé a subir a la litera superior._

 _Minutos atrás había bromeado – aunque era verdad - sobre dormir en la litera superior, pero parecía que él lo había captado como una broma. Su pregunta me hizo girarme para notar la decepción en su rostro y en su voz. Quería volver a dormir con él, sentir esa paz y esa tranquilidad cuando estábamos cuerpo contra cuerpo, sin importar que el mundo se estuviera destruyendo. Pero sentía que no merecía ser feliz, ni siquiera merecía estar con él. Él pareció notar mis dudas y se acercó a mí, poniendo sus manos sobre mis hombros._

 _\- ¿No quieres que…?_

 _\- Sí, por supuesto que sí… te he extrañado – confesé - pero… - Mi frase dubitativa se quedó en el aire cuando se inclinó hacia mis labios, los cuales estaban deseosos de reencontrarse con los suyos. El beso me dejó sin aliento, por la suavidad y ternura por como lo estaba manteniendo. Y pareció que las dudas se hicieron añicos en solo unos segundos._

 _\- Te necesito, Daryl – susurré contra sus labios._

 _En ese instante todo se nubló, la pasión me enredó entre sus fuertes brazos. Su mirada desenfrenada me dejó sin habla, como era habitual, se convirtió en un sinsentido del cual ninguno de los dos podíamos – ni queríamos - salir de él. Cuando todo acabo, me quedé encima de su cuerpo, mientras él dormitaba y se despertaba a cada movimiento que hacía. Escalé hacia su boca mientras él estaba aún medio dormido, y como muchas otras veces en nuestras noches de pasión, besé sus labios con suavidad, hasta que se despertaba de nuevo. Como siempre no se quejó, y siguió mi beso haciéndose cada vez más intenso, y en ese preciso momento, sin pensar, me separé de él, fijando mirada en sus ojos azules preciosos, susurrándole las palabras que tanto tiempo llevaban guardadas en mi interior y no pude retener más._

 _\- Te quiero, Daryl._

 _Aquella confesión le paralizó, vi la sorpresa y la incertidumbre en su rostro. Me percaté del gran error que acababa de cometer, ya que la magia que había entre nosotros parecía haberse esfumado, ambientando la estancia de tensión debido a mi arrebato romántico. Él parecía aún aturdido por mis palabras y yo estaba cada vez más nerviosa, queriendo huir de allí. Intenté zafarme de sus manos y de su cuerpo, pero él me retuvo y me besó con ternura, para después ver en sus ojos como me miraban con tanta dulzura, volviendo a sentir que la magia volvía a la habitación._

 _\- Creo… creo que yo… también… eso – vi la vergüenza en sus ojos mientras pronunciaba esas palabras, pero sabía por sus ojos que era real, me quería, aunque estaba demasiado avergonzado para pronunciar las palabras exactas._

 _Su respuesta, en esta ocasión, me aturdió. No esperaba una reacción similar a mi confesión inesperada. No creía que él pudiera sentir lo mismo que yo. Él volvió a besarme tiernamente, siendo el preludió de otra sesión de amor y de pasión. Cuando me desperté al día siguie…_

\- ¡Carol! – La mujer miró a todos lados despertándose esos recuerdos, para ver a una adolescente de 15 años enfrente de ella comiendo galletas y expectante - ¡Te has quedado a mitad de la historia! – Carol le miró frunciendo el ceño acordándose por donde se había dejado de narrar su historia – me contabas que Daryl te rescató de la celda y después viste la rosa en tu tumba, pero dejaste de hablar - Soltó Judith emocionada, quería que Carol siguiera relatando su historia con Daryl.

Aquel día tras salir de la escuela de Alexandria, Judith junto a sus amigos se había pasado por la casa de Carol donde ella les ofrecía unas deliciosas galletas. Más tarde, la joven prefirió quedarse un rato más con su queridísima Carol, a quien adoraba. Entre conversaciones, Carol descubrió que la joven le gustaba un chico de la escuela, más concretamente Matthew Murphy un joven, que al igual que ella había crecido entre los muros seguros de Alexandria, y en un momento determinado, la joven preguntó cómo había surgido su historia entre el arquero y ella.

Pero en medio de su relato, Carol se había perdido entre sus pensamientos, así que la mujer volvió a retomar la historia en donde la había dejado: le contó además de sus pensamientos, su accidente que le llevo al hospital Grady Memorial, el empeño de Daryl en rescatarla y como finalmente encontraron Alexandria - su hogar - donde por fin su relación se hizo pública y acabaron compartiendo casa; mientras la adolescente, a quién le encantaba las historias de amor, escuchaba atentamente y emitía exclamaciones a cada detalle romántico que le detallaba.

\- ¡Oh, qué bonita historia! Ahora entiendo porque Daryl te regala una rosa cada día – soltó al final de su relato – nunca hubiera imaginado que Daryl…

En ese momento, un Daryl y su inseparable ballesta, con algunos años más, el pelo corto y algo gris, entró en la casa que la pareja compartían. Y como era habitual en él, sujetando una rosa Cherokee en la mano.

\- ¡Hola, Daryl! – Exclamó Judith con una sonrisa pícara - ¿Muchos caminantes fuera? – Daryl miró a Judith asintiendo, pero vio ese toque en su mirada cada vez que tramaba algo. Él dirigió la mirada a Carol buscando respuestas, pero ésta le recibió con una sonrisa enorme y un casto beso en los labios.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así? – Preguntó inquieto.

\- Me ha preguntado porque siempre me traes una rosa – Respondió Carol, mientras las mejillas de Daryl se sonrojaron de la vergüenza a la misma vez que soltó un bufido cansado, haciendo reír a Judith - Y le he dicho que eres un romanticón empedernido, ¿verdad, Pookie? - dijo Carol acercándose a él dándole un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¡Para! – Daryl viró los ojos al cielo haciendo reír a ambas mujeres.

\- ¿Pookie? ¿Le llamas Pookie? - preguntó Judith entre risas.

\- Odio que me llame así - replicó enfadado Daryl, pero Judith se reía fuertemente por ver esa escena de la pareja e incluso más alto tras ver al arquero enfadado - ¡Y tú deja de reírse, pequeña patea-culos! – Exclamó Daryl sabiendo que ella odiaba ese mote también.

\- ¡No quiero, Pookie! - se burló Judith y cuando Daryl le miró mal, la adolescente salió corriendo riéndose hacia su casa, situada al lado de la pareja, donde vivía con Michonne, Rick y su hermano Carl. A pesar de todo, la relación entre el arquero y la pequeña Judith era especial, ya que a excepción de Carol, era la única a quien le permitía que le molestara con burlas o que mostrará afecto hacia a él.

\- ¡Ya te vale! - le reprochó a Carol, mientras ésta seguía riéndose - Ahora se pasará todo el día llamándome de esa manera – se quejó esperanzado de que no le dijera a nadie cómo le llamaba Carol en la intimidad.

\- Bah, no le hagas caso - murmuró hasta quedarse muy cerca de sus labios - Gracias por la rosa - Sus labios le atraparon, dejando a un lado el momento que acaban de tener con Judith, aunque a Carol le habían removido sus sentimientos al recordar su historia - Te quiero – Susurró contra sus labios, antes de besarle otra vez, mientras él paso sus manos por su cuerpo acercándole a él.

\- Yo también te quiero – respondió roncamente esas palabras que tras años había conseguido pronunciar sin tener un ápice de vergüenza. Cuando sus miradas coincidieron, éstas seguían manteniendo la misma intensidad.

\- Siempre serás mi ángel – Él refunfuño negando con la cabeza ya que odiaba que le recordara todo lo bueno que había hecho por ella, pero para ella siempre seria ese su ángel. La persona que le sacó del abismo en tantas ocasiones, que había conseguido que sonriera en este mundo donde el dolor superaba a la felicidad y hacerle sentir que era la mujer más amada de todo el universo: solo era capaz de conseguirlo su motero preferido, Daryl.

\- Me da igual lo que digas, Pookie. Eres mi motero con alas de ángel y siempre lo serás.

FIN.


End file.
